The Wiki Spring Dance 2013
Hello there, and welcome to The Our Family is Better Than Yours! Wiki Spring Dance 2013! Taking place on the beautiful landscape of OFIBTY pool, they'll be lights, pounding music and bottomless bottles of exotic cocktails. Where the dance will be! The party will be a pool party! Taking place in the awesome OFIBTY pool, all attendees will be required to bring a swimsuit (if they plan on swimming, of course). The dance will carry on well into the night, and attendees can choose how long they wish to stay. If attendees wish to change into their swimsuits instead of wear it under their normal clothes, they can go into the house to change. Attendees Here's the list of attendees of the spring dance. Feel free to add, switch, change and remove your name in the table, but make sure that if you're going, your name is listed. Jobs If you don't fancy going to the dance as a date, you can get a job to help out! Or, you can take a part-time job, and still have time to dance with your dates. The Outfits Here are the outfits worn to the spring dance - feel free to add and change yours! Boys Normal Outfits Swimsuits Girls Normal Outfits SpringBreakOutfit.jpg|Ellie's spring dance outfit Spring_Dance.jpg|Shan's spring dance outfit DeliSpringDanceOutfit.jpg|Delilah's spring dance outfit dancedress.jpg|Rae's spring dance outfit cute-casual-outfits-2012-38.jpg|Lily's outfit Swimsuits DeliSpringDanceNew.jpg|Delilah's swimsuit Magic-Suit-Womens-Robin-One-Piece-Swimwear-13525439875639266795.jpg|Ellie's swimsuit suit1.jpg|Rae's swimsuit stock-up-on-swimsuits-for-next-year-L-ktxtn7.jpeg|Lily's swimsuit The Snacks There will be a large selection of food and drink, both alcoholic and sober. Drinks *Alcoholic punch *None-alcoholic punch *Vodka *Gin *Tonic water *Cider *Beer *Champagne *Soft drinks *Long Island Iced Tea *AMF *Rum and Coke *Champagne *Hurricane *Whiskey *Pina Colada *Bacardi *Bloody Mary *Mudslide *Martini YOU MAY DRINK NO LESS THAN 3 ALCHOHOLIC BEVERAGES Food *Pop tarts *Homemade cakes *Hot dogs *Pizza *French fries *Burgers *Fried Eggs *Barbecue ribs *Sausage *Chicken *Tri Tip *Brisket *Kebabs *Fish *"Special" Brownies Add any snacks you'd like to eat! The Music Everyone can grab a microphone and sing any song they wish, either as a solo, duet or as a group. If you wish to sing, just scribble your name and the song on the list below. *The Laylas singing "Celestia" and "Shining" *Ellie singing "Here's to Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne *Delilah singing "$$$EX" by Vanessa Hudgens and YLA *Tyler singing "PYT" by Michael Jackson *Shan singing "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton *Tom singing "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers *Tyler singing "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond *Tyler singing "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield *Brandon singing "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perri *Brandon singing "Total Eclipse Of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler *Tyler/Nasia singing "We've Got Tonite" by Bob Seger *John/Mau singing "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees *John singing "Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars *The Harmonics Cast singing "Under Pressure" by Queen *John/Mark singing "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen *Mau singing "Animal" by Neon Trees *Tyler singing "Faithfully" by Journey Category:Events Category:Proms